Tangled Up in Me
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Kurt and Blaine play Twister. Fluffy. Klaine.  Fanart this is based off of is on my profile!


**This was based on a fanart by 'muuskanuikkunen' who posted it in the Kurt_Blaine community on Livejournal. I'll post a link to the art on my profile! Title from "Tangled up in me" by Skye Sweetnam.**

**I hope you enjoy it. **

**GLEE**

Kurt and Blaine laid curled together on the couch in Kurt's living room, watching Hairspray. Kurt insisted they watch the 1988 version, because it was obviously superior and less popularized, but Blaine had waved the 2007 DVD in front of his face going on about Zac Efron.

Finally, Kurt agreed, because his boyfriend seriously looked like a damn puppy begging for food. Blaine fisted pumped the air and kissed his cheek before running to the DVD player, probably thinking that Kurt would change his mind before the opening credits.

The two sat, humming the ending notes to "Good Morning Baltimore," Kurt's head laying against Blaine's shoulder and his arms around his waist. If anyone had told him last year that he would be cuddling - cuddling! - with another boy, he would have looked at them like they were crazy. Or a bully teasing him.

Heck, even two months ago he would have been sending them to the psych ward, _especially _if they said it was _Blaine _he would be cuddling with. Because Blaine didn't like him and had absolutely no interest in cuddling with him.

Well, two months ago at least.

A little more than two months ago, Blaine had finally kissed him and they had become boyfriends. Boyfriend. Something Kurt never thought he would have, or be, until college, at least. In a city where there was a strong gay community. Never, in a thousand years, did he seriously think he would have a boyfriend in High School in Lima, Ohio of all places.

But he did, and he was sickeningly happy (at least to everyone around him). Even if he only saw Blaine after school a few days a week and had dates on the weekends because he had transferred to McKinley.

"I'm cold," muttered Blaine as Tracy stared at a clock in her chemistry class.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "There are some throw blankets in the hall closest. To your right," said Kurt as Blaine pushed off from the couch and walked around the corner to the hall closet. There was some noises coming from it as he looked for the blanket, then silence. "Blaine…you find them?"

"Oh, my god."

Blaine's voice made Kurt's blood run cold suddenly. "What?" he asked, sitting straight up on the couch. "What is it?"

Blaine ran out from the hallway, holding a large box, practically _bouncing_. "Oh my god," he repeated, running up to Kurt. "I haven't seen this in years."

Kurt looked at the box in disgust. "Twister? Oh my god, Blaine, you're insane."

"Am not," said Blaine. "I'm just taking a trip down the memory lane of my childhood. Don't be the road construction sign in my way."

"Insane," repeated Kurt.

"Come on, let's play!" Blaine was already bringing box over to the empty space of carpet and pulling the top off.

"I hated Twister as a kid," protested Kurt, turning and getting on his knees to look over the back of the couch. "That must be Finn's. How did you even find it?"

"How could you hate Twister?" asked Blaine, pausing in putting the plastic arrow on the cardboard with a circle of colors. Completely ignoring Kurt's question, of course.

"The one and only time I played it was at a class party in sixth grade," said Kurt with a frown. "It was ok, even though I had absolutely no balance and kept slipping. But then Jimmie Jameson spun a right hand on red and the closest to him would mean him bending over me. He refused because I was a fa-"

"Hey!" said Blaine loudly, standing up and taking two long steps over to the couch, putting his hands on Kurt's shoulders. Kurt's cheeks burned. He hadn't thought about that incident in _years_. "Don't say that," Blaine said, his face contorted in sadness. "Don't call yourself….that."

"The point is," said Kurt shrugging Blaine's hands off his shoulders. "Is he called me that and everyone laughed. He just got up and left the game of Twister to go play something else and everyone followed him, except for me."

Blaine sighed, bending down to his knees so he was almost eye-level with Kurt. "You liked this guy," he said simply.

Kurt's cheeks burned hotter. "He was my first crush. I didn't even know that there were gay people back then, not really. I just knew that I didn't like girls like all the other guys did. And then Jimmie…he was cute. I felt strange whenever I was around him. Of course, he was a jerk. Like every guy I seem to like."

The room was silence, save for the television singing to "The Nicest Kids in Town."

"Am…I a jerk, then?" asked Blaine softly.

Kurt's eyes widened and he looked back at Blaine. "What - no, I'm sorry, I didn't even think of you…I just…Jimmie and Finn and even Sam, just a little. Not you. I didn't…"

"But I was a jerk," said Blaine, frowning. "I unknowingly lead you along. I kissed your best friend - who is a freaking girl - and yelled at you, when you were just trying to help me."

"We already talked about that," said Kurt. "I was wrong for being angry. You were confused and I should have helped you, not gotten angry." Kurt grabbed Blaine's cheeks with his hands. "You aren't a jerk, not like Jimmie or Finn were. You would never call me that name, obviously. You're the least jerk-y guy in my life."

Blaine offered a small smile up at Kurt. "Ok," he said softly.

Kurt sighed and looked over at the Twister mat that Blaine had set up. "Well, let's play, then," said Kurt, standing and walking around the couch.

"We don't have to if you don't want to," said Blaine lamely. "I understand if you have bad memories…"

"Well, this could be a good memory, to overtake the bad one," said Kurt. "And maybe you can show me why it's such a fun game," he said with a shrug. Blaine's grin was huge.

"You'll love it," said Blaine, jumping up. Kurt was just glad that the house was empty; he didn't want Burt or Carole - or god forbid, Finn - seeing him playing a child's game.

"I'll go first," said Blaine, spinning the plastic spinner. "Left foot green!" he said, taking a step on the slippery plastic tarp. "Now you."

Kurt spun it halfheartedly. "Right foot green," he said. Kurt smiled and put his right foot just in front of Blaine's left.

Blaine spun again, getting his right foot on blue. Then Kurt, who got left hand red. He bent back gracefully, using the practice he had gotten from the Cheerios.

"Woah," breathed Blaine. "Well it looks like you might be really good at this."

"Yeah," said Kurt, his left arm shaking. His right arm was behind his back for some balance. "Go."

Blaine spun again and got left foot on green, but since he was already there, Blaine spun for Kurt. Right hand green.

Kurt breathed out and put his hand on the green circle next to his own foot, more balance gained. He laughed.

"Having fun?" asked Blaine with a sneaky expression.

"If I said yes, would you not say 'I told you so'?" asked Kurt, looking up at Blaine who was still able to stand up.

"Of course not," said Blaine with a smirk. Kurt rolled his eyes.

Blaine spun and received left hand on green. The smirk only became more pronounced. He leaned over and put his left hand just above Kurt's. This made him lean into Kurt's legs and his face level with Kurt's. He smiled at Kurt and though he was blushing now, Kurt smiled back.

"You're enjoying this too much," he muttered.

"Yup," said Blaine.

"Spin for me," said Kurt. Blaine did and he got left foot on blue. Easy enough. Then Blaine spun for himself and got right hand on red. Blaine let out a boisterous laugh and Kurt turned as red as the circle Blaine leaned over to put his hand on. This move made Blaine hover completely over Kurt, their chests almost touching. Blaine's t-shirt was just brushing Kurt's stomach, at least.

Blaine's breath was tickling Kurt's face as he leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Hello there, sweetie," he said in a too sweet tone.

"You're going to be the death of me," said Kurt, breathless. Blaine just laughed. "Uh, who is going to spin…?" All of their limbs were now occupied.

"Just pick something," said Blaine with a smirk.

Kurt gulped and moved his right hand from green to a yellow, two rows back. It was more comfortable. Blaine had a….not frightening look on his face, but it made Kurt's heart jump in his chest. Blaine moved his left hand from green…to rest right next to Kurt's on the yellow, their fingers slightly intertwined.

"Oh my gosh," said Kurt as their chests met. Blaine was shaking, as was Kurt. Their balance was probably going to fail soon.

"Mhhh," said Blaine, leaning down to capture Kurt's lips in his. After a moment, he pulled back just a bit.

"We…should continue the game," said Kurt in a shaky tone.

"Go on," said Blaine, with a smirk.

Kurt tried to move his left arm, but his hands were sweaty and he ended up slipping, falling on his back. Blaine came tumbling down with him, his sock covered feet sliding on the material of the game.

Blaine was laying on top of Kurt.

Kurt's cheeks burned.

"Hello there, come here often?" asked Blaine in a confident tone, but Kurt could see that his face was just as red as Kurt's probably was.

Kurt couldn't come up with any sort of clever response, which was new for him. Instead he reached up his arms, which felt like noodles, and put his hands around the back of Blaine's neck, pulling him toward his face in a kiss.

Kurt couldn't explain why he liked the way the weight of Blaine's body felt on his, or how heated the kiss felt when they laid on the ground, the game all put forgotten. Kurt shivered as one of Blaine's feet rubbed up against on of Kurt's, their legs more or less tangled together, he noticed for the first time.

He and Blaine had made out quite a lot since getting together, but it was never anything like this. Blaine probably still remembered how on edge stuff like this made Kurt, things that could lead to sex.

At that moment, however, Kurt didn't even care. He only cared about how _good _Blaine felt so close to him and ohmygod could he please get _closer_?

Later, much later, Blaine pulled away from Kurt's lips for just a moment, breathing heavily. He kissed his way down Kurt's neck. "Do you like Twister now?" asked Blaine in a husky voice.

"If every game ends up like this," said Kurt, his voice as deep as Blaine's sounded. "Then yes, it's my new favorite game."

Blaine laughed, the movement reverberating in his chest and down on Kurt's. "I think that could be arranged," he said in a mysterious voice.

Finally, after the noise of the repeating music on the DVD menu of Hairspray got just too annoying, Blaine stood and helped Kurt up from the mat. His legs shook as he went to the couch, waiting for Blaine to put the DVD back in its case and turn the television to another channel, watching whatever was on. In between more kissing, that is.

Finn came home with Carole and Burt an hour later and Blaine and Kurt sprung part, faces burning. Finn was more or less oblivious. Burt sent the two a charged look while Carole hit him lightly and gave the boys a wink.

"Oh my god, Twister! I haven't played this forever!" said Finn, noticing the game and not the red cheeked boys.

"Did you two play?" asked Carole, sitting down on the couch.

"Yes," said Kurt, smoothing out his vest.

"I thought you hated that game," said Burt roughly, sitting in his chair. "I offered to buy it for you one time and you said so."

Kurt blushed more. "It's an ok game, I guess. I never really gave it a chance."

"Can we play again?" asked Finn, looking at Blaine and Kurt. Carole laughed.

"I can spin for you guys," she said, standing and sitting on the carpet next to the spinner.

"Sure, Finn," said Kurt, standing and pulling Blaine up with him. Kurt really tried not to let the memories of playing Twister with Blaine a while ago come up as they played, and especially tried to not think of the fact that he and Blaine had spent hours making out on the mat.

Thank god Finn didn't know that.

Playing with Finn was fun. He didn't even say anything about playing with two gay guys. He didn't complain when he had to lean over Kurt to reach the red circle, way closer than really comfortable. He just laughed when Blaine fell on top of him later and they all collapsed in a heap of limbs.

"See," whispered Blaine, laying next to Kurt. "Twister can be fun."

Kurt leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Mr. I Told You So," he said.

"Anytime," said Blaine with a pleased look on his face.

**FIN**


End file.
